Au début du monde
by Lentilles
Summary: Après le premier jour du reste de sa vie vinrent tous les autres. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série.


_Il faut bien exorciser…_

* * *

**Au début du monde**

Il commença par Dee. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'honorer, elle qui fut tant. Sa femme, sa force et sa raison, sa confiance et son espoir. Il n'avait pas de moyens de perpétuer sa mémoire dignes d'elle, alors le moins qu'il pût faire fut de graver son nom en premier sur les murs encore vierges de la grotte.

_Anastasia Dualla_

Après vinrent tous les autres. Tous les gens morts pendant leur exode ou lors de la fin du monde. L'équipage de la _Galactica_, Flat Top, Crashdown, Cally, Socinus, Prosna, Kat, Azerin, Matthias, même Boomer, Racetrack, Skull et Gaeta, et Sam bien sûr, l'équipage de la _Pégasus_, Cain, Thorne, Fisk, Garner, l'équipage de l'_Atlantia_, l'amiral Nagala, Jon qui fut son ailier trop souvent pour compter, Hellcircle le CAG, Fox, Judy, Zara, les trois Battlestars elles-mêmes, les civils, Billy, les membres du Quorum, les victimes du _Gideon_, Tory, Zarek, les passagers de l'_Olympic Carrier_, les personnes qu'il connaissait dans les colonies, Zack même s'il était mort avant l'apocalypse, parce que Zack était trop important pour ne pas avoir sa place sur le mur, sa mère et son fiancé, Gianne et un espace vide pour leur enfant mort avant même d'être né, sa famille, ses amis, tous ceux dont il pouvait se souvenir.

En dernier vinrent trois noms avec une épitaphe. Trois personnes ayant survécu à la fin du monde, à une fuite désespérée à travers l'espace et ayant atteint le but de l'humanité. Trois personnes disparues sur la nouvelle Terre.

_Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace, aimée et dans nos mémoires_

_Laura Roslin, présidente des douze colonies_

_William Adama, père aimant et aimé, protecteur de l'humanité_

Et, alors qu'il gravait ces noms avec une lame fatiguée, Lee pleura. Et, une fois qu'il laissa finalement tomber son poignet en feu, il continua à pleurer. Il s'assit sur le sol, posa sa tête contre la paroi de la grotte et pleura encore longtemps. Sans témoin.

Il fit le deuil qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Celui qu'il avait toujours repoussé au profit de ses responsabilités, de la sécurité de la flotte, celui qu'il n'avait jamais osé de peur de s'effondrer et de ne plus pouvoir être celui que tout le monde avait besoin qu'il fût. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, maintenant qu'il n'était plus capitaine, ni major, ni commandant, ni délégué, ni président, il pouvait enfin pleurer tous les morts et espérer la paix de l'âme. Il pleura pour son père comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, il pleura pour son frère, encore, il pleura pour sa femme, toujours sans comprendre. Il pleura pour tous et chacun de ces noms qui recouvraient les parois de la grotte jusqu'à là où le soleil n'arrivait plus. Il prit conscience de ces morts.

Il en souffrit.

Il les accepta.

Quand enfin il se leva, incapable d'estimer combien de temps il était resté prostré et combien de larmes il avait versées, il était vide et éreinté. Il avait les yeux et le cœur gonflés alors qu'une étrange sérénité l'envahissait, lui donnant autant envie de dormir que de courir librement. Lee effleura du bout des doigts le nom de son père, celui de Kara et murmura les mots qu'on murmure devant une tombe. Puis il quitta la grotte et adressa un sourire épuisé au soleil.

•

Karl fut le premier à remarquer son arrivée, à lui souhaiter bon retour et à s'inquiéter de son absence :

« Tu ne peux pas simplement dire 'je vais marcher' et disparaître pour cinq jours ! argua-t-il.

\- Quel est l'intérêt de ne plus faire partie de l'armée si je ne peux pas disparaître sans permission ? sourit Lee en réponse.

\- Sharon et moi nous sommes inquiétés, marmonna l'ancien co-pilote.

\- J'ai survécu à une guerre contre les cylons, à Kobol, à l'espace, à deux mutineries et vous avez peur qu'une planète hospitalière m'achève ? »

Loin de partager l'humeur légère de son interlocuteur, Karl ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Surpris, Lee l'observa les sourcils haussés, puis comprit.

« Je vois… Ce n'est pas la planète hospitalière qui vous inquiétait.

\- On s'est demandé si tu n'allais finalement pas faire comme le chef et te couper des hommes, admit Karl. Ou rejoindre ton père. »

Il semblait gêné, et peut-être un brin honteux, d'avoir pensé cela, mais cela ne cacha pas son appréhension quand il fixa son regard sur Lee, réclamant silencieusement une dénégation. L'intéressé resta silencieux un instant. Plus que de peser sa réponse, qui ne lui faisait aucun doute, qui ne lui avait jamais fait aucun doute, il profitait simplement de pouvoir voir l'horizon et sentir la terre et n'avoir aucune épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Ça ressemblait au plus beau des rêves.

« J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps je suppose, dit-il finalement. Pour remettre les compteurs à zéro. »

Parce que ce n'était pas seulement leur civilisation qu'il laissait derrière, c'était aussi toute sa vie. Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait avant la fin du monde étaient mortes, tous les lieux qu'il avait visités détruits. Il ne restait de traces de son ancienne existence que dans sa mémoire. Et il ne voulait pas oublier. Moins que tout il voulait renier ses souvenirs, ces affections révolues et tous ceux laissés derrière, mais il avait tout de même dû tracer une ligne. Une frontière presque tangible entre passé et présent, une qui retenait ses démons et filtrait la peine déchirante pour ne laisser passer qu'une amertume diluée. C'était une page blanche qui s'ouvrait à lui et il voulait l'écrire sans poids sur les épaules.

« En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, » conclut Karl.

•

Rapidement, plus personne ne s'inquiéta plus quand il disparaissait plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Il revenait toujours. Il racontait alors avec un sourire épanoui où il avait été, décrivait les paysages et animaux qu'il avait vus, montrait les pierres et coquillages qu'il avait ramenés et s'enquérait des événements s'étant déroulés durant son absence.

Il n'était pas le chef de leur « campement » parce qu'ils avaient laissés les chaînes de commandement dans leur ancienne civilisation, mais parfois il lui en manquait seulement le titre. Les gens écoutaient son avis, le respectaient, le demandaient. Quand on avait besoin d'un médiateur, c'était vers lui qu'on se tournait et il essayait autant que possible d'intervenir dans les conflits avant qu'ils ne s'envenimassent. Personne ne semblait contester son autorité et, bien qu'il s'interrogeât parfois à ce sujet, il en était secrètement heureux. Ça le rassurait de savoir que, s'il y avait un jour une décision cruciale à prendre, il aurait la possibilité de le faire.

En retour, il mettait un point d'honneur à aider tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il construisait, réparait après les tempêtes, cherchait les enfants perdus, cultivait, apprenait aux autres à chasser… Toute l'énergie qu'il ne mettait pas dans ses escapades, il la donnait à faire de leur nouvelle maison un endroit à la hauteur de l'horreur qu'ils avaient endurée et des chimères qu'ils avaient poursuivies.

•

« Vous allez bien ? »

Apollo leva brusquement les yeux de la photographie et le dévisagea avec un air surpris. Brendan ressentit un pincement au cœur en se demandant si cette réaction incrédule était due au fait que personne ne lui avait posé cette question depuis leur arrivée sur la nouvelle Terre.

« Oui. Je vais bien. » répondit finalement son ancien supérieur avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux.

Et il posa le portrait de la pilote décédée avec les autres que Brendan avait récupérés de la _Galactica_. Il était venu demander de l'aide auprès de celui qui fut leur CAG pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur chaque visage; pour la plupart, Apollo n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de donner leur nom complet et indicatif d'appel, mais il restait trois pilotes pour lesquels ils n'avaient pas retrouvés plus que cet indicatif et cela semblait peser sur sa conscience.

« Et toi ? Tu te débrouilles avec Nicky ?

\- Oui, Jilly et Cléophase… un couple de civils qui étaient devenus amis avec Cally sur Nouvelle Caprica… et bien, ils m'aident. Elle est enceinte et dit que ça lui fait de l'entraînement.

\- Bien. »

Et Brendan remarqua que le sourire d'Apollo était un peu plus authentique. Alors il décida de continuer sur cette lancée. Parler des vies à venir était le meilleur moyen d'exorciser les vies passées.

« Si c'est une fille, ils veulent l'appeler Rwen parce que Jilly a toujours voulu avoir une fille qui s'appelle Rwen, aussi bizarre que ça soit. Et si c'est un garçon, ils pensent à… »

L'ancien pilote hésita un instant, inquiet de la réaction de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il réveillerait son deuil encore récent.

« … à William. »

Il fut heureusement surpris de ne pas voir Apollo se rétracter; au contraire, son expression se fit plus douce comme s'il était totalement en paix avec l'absence du vieil homme.

« J'essaie de les en dissuader, continua Brendan, mais c'est pas gagné.

\- Tu as peur d'un surnombre de William dans les prochaines années ? fit l'ancien major en riant presque.

\- Aussi. Mais j'ai surtout peur que ça mette un peu trop de pression sur les épaules du gamin. Être nommé d'après l'amiral qui a sauvé l'humanité quand même ! C'est quelqu'un qu'il ne pourra pas égaler.

\- Et ce n'est pas plus mal, » dit lentement Apollo.

Brendan darda sur lui de grands yeux où incrédulité se battait avec indignation. Il n'avait jamais admiré quelqu'un plus que l'amiral Adama et son fils. Et il avait toujours cru que personne n'était plus fier d'eux que l'un de l'autre, malgré tous les hauts et les bas de leur relation. Entendre soudainement Apollo déclarer que son père n'était pas un modèle à suivre était pour le moins déstabilisant. Notant certainement l'expression interdite de son interlocuteur, le fils en question entreprit d'expliquer sa pensée en pesant soigneusement ses mots :

« Mon père est un homme exceptionnel. Un grand commandant, un grand meneur d'hommes. Sans lui, l'humanité n'aurait pas survécu. Je l'admire et je le respecte. Mais, tout autant que je l'aime, il n'a jamais su être un père. Et c'est de pères dont nous avons besoin maintenant, pas d'amiraux. Donc pas de soucis à se faire pour l'enfant, il fera certainement mieux que son homonyme sur ce qui est désormais important. »

Un silence long et intense suivit la fin de sa tirade, alors que Brendan réalisait la vérité dans ces mots. Il réalisa également que, si la fierté d'Apollo pour son père était la plus importante, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la plus grande mais parce qu'elle était différente. Lui et tant d'autres étaient fiers du vieil homme pour les qualités qu'il avait mises au service de la flotte. Apollo était fier de son père malgré ses défauts.

« Ce sera peut-être une fille, fit finalement Brendan pour briser le silence.

\- Oui, ce sera peut-être une fille, » répondit Apollo avec le sourire.

Quand Brendan 'Hot Dog' Constanza prit congé de son ancien CAG, il ramassa d'abord toutes les photographies qu'il avait amenées avec lui. Puis il se ravisa et lui en donna une. Il avait décroché ces clichés parce que la plupart des pilotes n'avaient personnes pour le faire à sa place, mais Starbuck avait quelqu'un pour se souvenir d'elle mieux que lui. Et le remerciement étouffé qu'Apollo lui retourna lui apprit que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

•

Tout le monde l'appelait Apollo.

Personne ne semblait se soucier qu'un indicatif d'appel perdait tout son sens lorsque la personne qu'il désignait ne montait plus dans un cockpit. C'était comme si on n'osait pas l'appeler Lee. Parce que les dernières personnes à avoir utilisé son prénom s'étaient volatilisées à l'aube du nouveau monde et plus personne ne pouvait plus donner l'exemple. Personne pour briser la distance. On ne l'appelait pas Adama non plus car Adama, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. C'était le vieil homme, c'était l'amiral, c'était le sauveur de l'humanité, ce n'était pas lui. Alors, pour éviter toute confusion, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas confondre un tel héros, on ne désignait par Adama que le père.

Quant à tous ses titres, capitaine, major, commandant, délégué, président, ils avaient encore moins de sens que son indicatif d'appel. Ils étaient tous égaux à présent, les grades et les mondanités n'avaient plus cours et tout le monde les avait vite oubliées.

Karl et Sharon l'appelaient Apollo depuis longtemps, Brendan, Tigh et Ellen aussi. De même, une grande partie de l'équipage de la _Galactica_ avait choisi le même point de chute et se référaient à lui ainsi. Et au final, il ne fut plus nommé que par le nom du dieu des arts et de la guérison.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne détestait plus ce surnom, alors il laissa ses noms de naissance dans son ancienne vie, avec ceux qui les utilisaient.

•

Quand Apollo apprit que Jilly avait accouché, il lui rendit immédiatement visite. Malgré le professionnalisme du vieux docteur Cottle et de son aide-soignante, le manque de moyens rendait les naissances dangereuses. Et les naissances étaient les événements les plus importants au début du monde. Par chance, mère et enfant se portaient bien et Cottle fut conciliant sur les droits de visite.

Il trouva Jilly endormie et Cléophase qui berçait son enfant comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers. Et il l'était.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda doucement Apollo pour ne pas risquer de réveiller la mère ni d'effrayer le nouveau-né.

\- J'ai failli tourner de l'œil trois fois, répondit Cléophase sans détourner son regard du visage entre les couvertures. Mais ça valait le coup. »

Apollo sourit et s'approcha pour contempler un des premiers membres de la première génération de terriens. Le futur. Il avait toujours eu pour les enfants un mélange de révérence, de fascination et de malaise. Il fut heureux de constater que cette fois-là, ce troisième se fit presque inexistant.

« Rwen ou William ?

\- Oh, Brendan nous a fait changer d'avis, raconta Cléophase. 'nous a dit qu'on pouvait faire plus original et que c'était plus des gens comme l'amiral dont on a besoin aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ? fit Apollo, flatté de constater que non seulement Brendan s'était rangé à son argument, mais l'avait également transmis et avait fait mouche.

\- Oui. Jilly veut toujours une fille qui s'appelle Rwen, mais en attendant… Apollo, je vous présente Lee. »

Il en resta interdit. Des souvenirs d'un avocat cinglé dévasté par la mort de son chat le mettant en joue ressurgirent soudain et il eut du mal à se concentrer sur le sourire en coin du jeune père qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de sa réaction.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis… Je suis honoré.

\- Vous voulez le prendre ? »

Jamais dans son ancienne vie il n'avait tenu de nouveau-né dans ses bras. Le malaise avait toujours été trop présent. Et maintenant qu'il était effacé, c'était une crainte qui prenait sa place. La crainte d'être mauvais avec les enfants, les trésors de l'humanité, dans cette vie aussi.

« Merci, mais je dois y aller, se défila-t-il. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, faites le moi savoir. »

Et en quittant la toute nouvelle famille, Apollo pressentit qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

•

De sa vie d'avant, Lee conservait précieusement tous ses souvenirs. Mais des trésors physiques, que tout le monde pouvait voir, il en avait à peine gardé une poignée. La photo d'une amie, parfois sœur, parfois amour, qu'on ne lui avait pas volée par deux fois. Un anneau en argent qui brillait fièrement à son annuaire gauche. Deux petites insignes de métal qu'il gardait au fond de sa poche, qu'il avait autrefois accrochées à son col et qui signifiaient qu'il avait volé ans une armée qui n'existait plus, servi à bord d'une vieille fille fondue dans le soleil.


End file.
